A December to Remember
by MysteriousSVU
Summary: Now that Thanksgiving's over, The squad now endures more fights and romance that leads up to the big Christmas and New Years celebration over at Stillman's. Please Review COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

December 1st

Already Lilly had a full calendar with several dates marked; one was the annual Christmas party at Jones Tavern, the second was, Christmas Party with Santa here in Homicide for the kids, and the third was dinner with her father at that Chinese restaurant that he used to take her when she was little. Just then she saw a memo that read; New Years Eve together as a squad weekend.

Lilly groaned, knowing that Stillman was one hell of a pain in the ass. He had managed to bring everyone together for Thanksgiving from Hell, last month. She now had wondered if this New Years Eve would be worse, with everyone drinking as well. Just now Scotty sat down at his desk, which was directly across from hers.

Even he wasn't that thrilled to have also received the memo as well," Great another holiday from hell."

"Yeah I know, but I'd rather celebrate New Years at a bar than be there again," she said," I think it would be better that way."

Scotty nodded," I hear you Lil, at least Kat's back with Bell again. Couldn't see her and Nick being together."

After the long thanksgiving weekend, both he and Lilly had decided to remain just friends. It was better that way, but both knew that they were meant to be friends, rather than lovers. In all in all, there weren't any hard feelings left from that weekend. The two moved on with their lives, but so did Kat and Vera, whom were still up to their usual bickering.

Just then Stillman came out of his office, as Vera came in puffing, "No way am I dressing up as Santa boss!"

"Just do it Nick, its one day and it's for the kids. "

Vera sighed, as Stillman stood there looking at his crew," Look I know that whatever happened on Thanksgiving Weekend was uncalled for, but we're still a family."

Scotty was the first to speak up," It's not a good idea boss, Lil has a better idea."

Lilly shot him a look, "What about holding it at a bar, we all can't be cooped up together in a house for a whole weekend. Think about it Boss, us on New Year's Eve?"

"I'll keep that in mind Lil, how we are on this case?"

Jefferies sighed, "Not making any heads or tails on this one, we'll keep on looking."

Once that everyone else had gone back to work, Lilly had noticed that Stillman had slipped her a note; about wanting her to decorate the office for Christmas. Yet on the same token, knew that this Christmas was probably going to be a big disaster.

In fact now, Lilly had to get an outfit to wear to the Christmas party in the office, the one at Jones and quite possibly one for New Years Eve. She wasn't the type to really dress up, yet all three weren't required for her to dress formal. Jeans and top were the norm.

Something new would be a good thing, yet that was another thing; Money was tight. Even with her being single and all, Lilly still had expenses to pay. Yet she felt the holiday rush already blowing harder, yet as a kid she loved the holidays.

She still did, yet wasn't really into the spirit of it all. Lilly hadn't been for a long time, but now after finding her father last year; and meeting her half-brother this year; something was indeed changing inside of her.

Just then she heard Vera raising his voice, "No way boss, you aren't getting the tree. The last one you picked out was almost dead!"

"What makes you think that you can do even better," questioned Jefferies, "Probably pick out some Charlie Brown Christmas tree."

Vera groaned upon seeing Scotty chuckling in amusing, "You think its funny?" as he saw that the other man was following him out, "What are you doing?"

"Going with you, I ain't trusting that you're going to pick out a good one."

Scotty then heard him groan, while Jefferies soon followed him, "I'm going as well, not taking any chances with you Nick."

However this made Vera stop dead in his tracks, "You both don't trust me, since when do I need any assistance?"

Jefferies laughed," C'mon Nick, let's just all go and pick out a tree."

The next day, Vera lugged what was to be the most pathetic looking tree. Jefferies chuckled, "That's what you bought, Nick? There was a reason why both Scotty and I should have been there."

Crossing her arms, Kat made a face," That's a tree; half of its needles are missing?"

"What's it to you Miller, the fact is I lugged this thing all the way up here."

Lilly's face was priceless, " It's looks like something that died from not being watered, I think you might want to throw it out;" seeing how Nick was looking at her," A Christmas Tree is supposed to be green, not brown."

When Stillman caught sight of the tree, he shook his head, "Take it back Nick," motioning for both Scotty and Jefferies to go with him. This only was going to turn into a bad argument, yet it made both Lilly and Kat each grin at one another.

"That should be interesting."

Inside of the car, Scotty had a better idea," What about getting a fake, there's no big mess. Nobody has to water it or anything. We can use it every year, save some money."

"What the hell do you know about saving Money Scotty," Vera said while not paying any attention on the road. Jefferies then felt something," You didn't just hit a squirrel?"

"It looked more like a dead one," Scotty said chiming in.

Vera groaned," Enough, we're getting a live one."

Scotty shook his head," Wouldn't be easier to go with my plan, besides we wouldn't have to worry about getting some rope, tying thing down," now realizing that the other two were sticking with his plan as well.

Upon arriving at a store, Vera accidently fell into a Santa statue as it began moving and singing, "Thing has it out for me," he groaned.

In the middle of all the tree displays, the three detectives found the perfect tree. While both Jefferies and Vera struggled to pick up the box, they noticed that Scotty was looking at some of the ornaments," What are you doing over there?"

"Picking out stuff, Lil's already decorating the whole place. Might as well pick some stuff up now," as he grabbed several ornaments and some garland.

Upon ringing up the purchases, they had discovered that none of Vera's credit cards were working, except for his debit card. After everything had gone through, they packed up the car before driving back to PPD.

When the guys finally had unloaded the box and began with the lights, everyone had noticed that the lights weren't working. Jefferies groaned in despair, "You had to buy the box that was already opened?"

Kat came closer, "Allow me boys," shooting a look at Vera, "Ever hear of plugging the damn thing in?", as the three now lit up.

Scotty then handed Lilly a bag of decorations for the tree, "Happy decorating."  
Lilly turned," You do it," before looking inside the bag," and don't make me redo it."

Sure enough after both she and Kat had finished the interview with a suspect, the two both rolled their eyes, upon looking at the tilting tree. The month of December was sure to be a long one...


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly almost had wanted to laugh, but Kat now crossed her arms," What the hell happened?", she then headed over to fix the tree. However that was then that Vera had managed to push her aside, " There's nothing wrong with it," before turning to see that it was crooked," Oh, figures," he grumbled.

With a small smile, Lilly then bent down and went underneath the tree, " Can someone please hold up the tree for me?"

Scotty then reached in and held it up, while Lilly continued tighting it. When she was finished the tree actually looked straight but needed more work," I'll run out during my lunchhour and buy some more ornaments, doesn't look right to me."

" Don't worry about it Lil, we've got time," Scotty said," Besides I heard that the boss wants you to dress up when we have that part here."

Lilly sighed, that was yet another thing that she didn't want to do. Yet, at the same time it was for the kids; some from her old neighborhood. They also deserved a little bit of happiness as well, but perhaps this wasn't such a bad thing to do after all. During her lunchhour, she cringed upon hearing every single store playing Christmas Music.

It wasn't like Lilly hated the whole holiday, it was just that she never really had gotten into the holiday spirit yet. Besides it was only December 1st, but already people were shopping. One woman already had pushed her, after trying to get to something, that was now determined to be out of stock. Beside that, she also had a bruise after this.

To top it all over, her car had managed to break down. Knowing that Scotty had expertise on cars, she immediately called him. Someone she found herself kissing him, up against her car. Lilly could feel his firm, hard lips upon hers before he let go.

" Why did you do that?", she asked.

Scotty sighed as he then popped the hood open," No reason, what I need one Lil?"

Lilly smiled, while still feeling her heart beating frantically inside of her, as she continued smiling. After he had managed to jump start the battery, her car was running fine, " You alright?"

"Yeah thanks Scotty."

Once back at headquarters, Vera and Kat were bantering back and forth. It had seemed as if the two hadn't gotten over what had happened during the Thanksgiving weekend.

" C'mon we slept together big deal, admit it you miss me," Vera said, observing that Kat looked disguisted," You didn't think so, when you went all wild on me."

Kat shook her head," First off, I didn't go wild on you. You nearly crushed me ."

" That's not what happened Kat," Vera puffed," Just admit it that you like it."

She then shot him a look, while inside of his office, John was looking through an album of pictures that he had taken over Thanksgiving weekend. Some were funny, other's well he knew had been taken by Nick Vera and Nick Vera only.

Taking one picture out of the album, which was just John and his squad. He liked this photo a lot, but this was the only one that he would show to them, the album would be shown on New Year's Eve. Upon putting the book back into his desk drawer,

While he was still planning the party, Lilly had received a small anoynomous rose on her desk. Glancing upward at her partner Scotty made a face, " Who sent you that?"

" You didn't?" she asked.

" No why would I Lil," Scotty answered, " Maybe it's Saccardo."

Lilly shook her head, " No, I don't think so, he's not known for buying me roses."

He then looked around for a card, " Hmm, an admirer?"

She sighed deeply, before returning her attention back onto the case. Until that is, Vera came in grinning, as he held an photo envelope in his hand. He didn't stop grinning at her, before he spoke, " Get this I have of Rush longuing around in lingerie."

Lilly then snatched it away, " Where did you get it?",she glared, seeing how Vera was still very much grinning. Upon hearing this conversation, even Kat glared as she now had spotted herself wearing a similar pair, " You didn't?", looking over at Vera, " What the hell, you spied on both Lil and I?"

" Well you kind of flashed it around there.'  
Kat shot him a look," Ugh, I didn't. How did you get one of Lil then?"

Vera then looked at Scotty, who shrugged as Lilly crossed both of her arms," Nah, I think Saccardo took them. C'mon Lil, I didn't ."

Once everyone had returned to whatever that they were doing, Lilly looked once again over at him, " So you didn't, take this of me?"

"No, do I look like I would do something like that. We're friends, just forget about it alright?"

**December 4****th**

Lilly wandered through a store, trying to pick out some ornaments for her own Christmas tree. Yet at the same time, she would have just sprang for a fake one. While in the middle of selecting, she saw both Jefferies and Vera standing there arguing over something.

" I am not getting a tree for my apartment Nick, look what already had happened at work!"

Vera groaned, "C'mon Will," as he held out a Santa hat," Get in the Christmas Spirirt."

Jefferies shook his head, "I am not walking around in the store with you wearing that ridiclous hat; we only came here for a few things. Not to buy out the whole damn store!"

Luckily they both didn't see her, as Lilly then paid for her ornaments and left. The air outside was cold, but yet somehow inside she did love the holidays. Except that fact that she didn't want to spend it with her squad after the last thanksgiving from hell weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Lilly woke up feeling extremely achy and with a fever. She had started to feel this way, last night; but now she knew that she couldn't come to work sick. Just after calling in sick, Lilly continued lying there in bed, miserable.

At homicide, Vera had already announced that he was going on strict diet. Kat rolled her eyes," Here have a doughnut," seeing him pushing it away," Please you, give me a break. Your still playing Santa like or not."

" How much do you want to bet me?"

Kat turned around, " No bets but you will have to buy me lunch for three weeks straight, if you loose."

He groaned," Fine but if you do, you will be my personal assistant."

" Hell no," seeing the look on his face," Nope, no way."

Vera grinned at her," A deals a deal ."

Scotty rolled her eyes, before looking over at Stillman, " So where's Lil at," glancing at his watch," She's already ten minutes late?"

" Lil's sick Scotty, she just called me, sounds like she caught a bad cold or something."

Jefferies also looked up," You sure John, the last time Lil did that you know what happened?"

The look in Stillman's eyes was serious," Lil's not lying, she woke up a fever this morning," looking over at Vera," Nick I need you to try on the Santa costume, I need to still if it fits."

Vera groaned loudly, seeing the grin on Kat's face," You had to boss, how did I get stuck playing Santa?"

" HO, HO , HO," mocked Jefferies," Just don't be eating all the Christmas cookies like you did last year."

Scotty now cut in," Is that where all the cookies went, so I blamed Lil for nothing?"

Jefferies chuckled," Yeah except that part of it was her and Kat. Seems as if our two homicide girls each have a very big sweet tooth."

As Stillman now brought out the costume, Vera went ballistic," NO WAY BOSS, I'M NOT BEING A FAT SANTA!"

" Santa is fat and Jolly," Jefferies said," C'mon just play the damn part; Jolly Nick."

The look on Vera's face was priceless," You didn't just say that Will, C'mon why do I always have to do this. Cause I'm the only fat detective here?"

" You already fit the look," Jefferies grinned," Lil's going to be your assistant that day, she wasn't thrilled about doing that either. Especially with the outfit that she's goingto be wearing."

Scotty then froze upon seeing his outfit, " No way boss, I ain't playing an elf," as Kat now chuckled in amusement. Today wasn't excactly looking good.

As for Lilly, she continued lying in bed with a bad headache and fever. Not even tea was helping, but still she had to get better, there was so much to do in this month; well excluding Stillman's Christmas and New Year's from hell senerio.

Even by the next afternoon, she was still very much still stuck in bed. Lilly was achy and wanted so much to be rid of the flu. Little did she knew what she was missing.

" Where's Vera?" asked Kat.

Scotty chuckled," Running, dude looks pathetic out there."

" Get this last night, Nick gets it in his head that he's going to exercise. He goes on wearing some jogging shorts, but forgets to put on his damn underwear!," Jefferies said," The whole damn neighborhood probably got a bad eyeful of him."

Kat winced ," Shut up Scotty!" seeing the look on his face.

" So is the marathon man coming in today?, "asked Scotty.

" No damn idiot is still out running, Nick even bought all this health food crap," Jefferies groaned," I threw everything out, need some normal food not this tofu stuff."

" What's wrong with tofu?",Kat questioned.

While Kat was in the bathroom, Vera came in as he began underessing, just as Kat stepped out of one of the stalls, "What the hell are you doing?"

" Changing for work?"

" From inside of the women's room, ugh, can't you read the signs. Get out!"

Vera grinned," That's not what you said to me last time."

Kat groaned, while turning her back towards him," Don't remind me, what the hell is that smell?"

" Oh, I forgot to use some doderant."

With a disgusted look on her face, Kat then exited before finding herself up against the wall, with Scotty's tongue roaming around inside of her mouth," Scotty," she moaned, before the door opened with Jefferies now grinning.

" You two want to stop carrying out Doherty's in John's office right now."

Inside of Stillman's office, Doherty was seated in front of his desk," John, get Detective Lillian Rush down here. I need her to work in another unit a week."

Stillman wasn't about to let this happen, " No, Detective Rush remains here," he said in a firm voice," I'm not about to let you take one of my best detectives away."

" This isn't optional John, you'll have her back in a week. I'm not planning to take her out of your squad.

Stillman sighed deeply, " Detective Rush is out sick with the flu, I'm not bothering her with the news."

Doherty now appeared to be disgruntled," Call her now John, tell her she better get better," as he then handed the reciever to Stillman.

Back at home, Lilly groaned upon hearing the sound of her home phone ringing. She barely opened her eyes, upon answering it. The news instantly wasn't that great," Crap," she muttered," Boss I'm sick," before feeling the bile rising in her stomach.

That was when Stillman now put down the reciever," She sounds awful, you couldn't wait could you?"

" Oh well, you know that I'm the Christmas grinch John. I love nothing more than to intrude on you and your squad. By the way, you tell Detective Rush when her fever breaks to get back to work."


	4. Chapter 4

**December 11****th**

Lilly was feeling much better but felt good that Stillman had gotten Doherty to reconsider. That actually worked, but still wasn't 100%. Between sneezing constantly, Vera now came in wearing a face mask, which had Kat shooting him looks.

"Take it off already, "passing him a donut bag," and you aren't dieting you already cheated twice."

Vera made a face," No I didn't, ask Will."

"I have to agree with Tofu man over here, he hasn't even touched anything. Except for him staring at my bowl of ice cream last night."

Scotty chuckled," Tofu, you actually eat that stuff Nick?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

Lilly once again sneezed this time several times in a row, before Kat placed a cup of tea onto her desk, " Here you go," before looking over at the two men," You guys could be a little bit nicer to Lil."

"No way am I going to near germ infested Rush," Vera announced.

"From the man who slept on the office couch, after Toni kicking you out," Jefferies said with smile, "That thing is probably infested with germs."

Vera's face now turned paranoid for a second," That was the time that you two cut off my tie," looking at Scotty," I'm still not taking off the mask."

Just then Lilly let out loud sneeze, while in the middle of doing some paperwork. Stillman heard that sound, "Go home Lil, you don't look so good."  
"I'm fine boss, I don't have any fever," she replied," I just need to take some more cold medicine."

After Kat had left to go get her some medicine, Scotty now took a seat," You better get well Lil, the party's coming up."

"Yeah I know", remembering now that later this week, she was supposed to go out with her father for dinner," What day is it?"

Scotty sighed softly," There's no way that I'm dressing up like an elf, that ain't me Lil," seeing that Lilly was clearly amused," C'mon you get to wear a better costume than I do."

"Doesn't mean that I'll be wearing it, what is with the boss anyways, of wanting to spend both Thanksgiving and Christmas as a squad?"

Shaking his head, Scotty had no idea," I think I'll be at my brother's this year."

"Just don't tell the boss that, he's dead on serious about all of us attending."

Kat sighed, "Did any of you see this list, the boss already has you Lil for bringing in a cake, and cupcakes. Scotty chips, Vera tiny presents, Jefferies, decorations, but both the cake and cupcakes have to be homemade."

"Lil baking I don't think that's such a wise idea," Scotty said, teasingly.

Lilly shot him a look, "I like to see you make bake something."

"Baking ain't my thing, I can't cook either Lil," came his reply.

Kat now stepped in the middle of their squabble," Who said that she's making everything by her, Lil and I will be doing this together; I know how to do this."

**December 14****th**

Around 7pm, Kat arrived upon stepping into Lilly's house," I never imagined having something this big," she commented, "It's nice."

"Thanks, I have the stuff."

Once everything was spread out the girls got to work, for the most part the two were talking about everything but work. Except when it came to the sound of Lilly's cell ringing, "Rush."

"Hey Lil, um what was I supposed to get?" questioned Scotty.

"Potato chips, cheese doodles, you know stuff like that. Just don't forget the dip, and some pretzels."

Scotty groaned loudly before hanging up.

Turning back Lilly rolled her eyes, before continued to mix the batter," How the heck did we both get stuck working with them?"

"Ugh, Vera is already losing that bet. Was he always like this?"

Lilly raised her eyebrows, "Santa Huh, that's worth a picture, "as the two girls each smiled at one another.

As for Scotty, he had already picked up everything. Except that he now had to cut up all the carrots and celery as well. While in the middle of doing that, he now called Jefferies. Upon him answering it, there clearly was miniseries of banters going on, "What Scotty?"

"I just forgot to pick up some peanuts; can you just pick some up tomorrow?"

Jefferies scowled," Pick up your own damn nuts Scotty!"

After hanging up the phone, Jefferies groaned," Just shut up Nick, you are wearing that damn costume. Santa's supposed to be fat and jolly, just act the part. You think Lil's happy about dressing up or Kat for that matter?"

Nonetheless the banters continued, but back at Lilly's place the girls were listening to music Lilly was in the middle of frosting a cake," I never done this before."

" Your doing fine Lil, it didn't come out that bad," seeing that it was a tad bit lopsided," Just add some bananas to it."

Once all the cupcakes were down, and the cake was frosted, Kat had left to take care of something; while Lilly felt a tad bit nervous about tomorrow.

She knew that it might be a disaster, with Vera playing Santa and all; but had no idea was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**December 15****th**

Everything was ready, with all the food now spread out on the tables. As Lilly now stepped out wearing a red skirt with matching top, and a pair of boots; she felt odd about wearing this. Upon seeing Kat wearing exactly the same thing she didn't feel so bad. Putting on both of their hats, the two walked in, as Jefferies grinned, while checking out the two.

While the two were standing there, Scotty walked in wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. It was clear that he wasn't about to dress up like an elf.

" So where's Santa Nick at?"

Jefferies groaned," In John's office, complaining. Nick really looks good as Santa, just needs to brighten up a bit."

"That a real diamond bracelet, Lil?" asked Kat.

Lilly nodded, but kept her mouth shut on whom had given it to her. She felt at this occiasion it was approriate yet she was clearly now in the Christmas spirit. While Kat was making the punch, Stillman now walked in," the kids should be here soon."

As Scotty glanced over at both the cake and cupcakes, before noticing the cookies, " Who made those?"

"I did," Lilly replied," I figured that the kids can choose what they want, also brought in a fruit salad."

At the end of the hallway, a long rug lead up to a big chair; which had a sleigh next to it.

Pretty soon the kids now started to flowing in, anxiousl y awaiting their turn to see Santa. Both Lilly and Kat were already there, waiting by the chair, as Vera now came in carrying a large bag all dressed up. He even was acting the part.

For the most part, Vera was doing a good job. Except for several babies that had stinky diapers or the kid that wouldn't stop crying. One little girl, was saddened before Lilly helped her onto Vera's lap. Even had had tender spot for her, after she told him what her wish was.

After that she received her present, before hugging Lilly.

Though that was one sweet moment, before one kid went out of control; kicking and ruining everything; before his mother grabbed him away.

For awhile things were going smoothly, as Lilly now stepped away to get something to eat.

" You did good out there," Kat said,"Vera's actually being very patient."

As she heard her name being called out, Lilly immediately went back outside. Vera now was holding a red rose in his hand," A man whose in love with you, told me to give this to you," handing her the rose," Says that he's here somewhere and will arrive on Christmas morning."

Lilly blushed, before hugged Vera," Thanks Santa," she whispered, seeing that the rose had glitter on it," This must be a magical rose?"

" Merry Christmas Lilly," Vera replied before belting out three Ho Ho Ho's.

Lilly almost cracked up laughing before motioning for Kat to come forward, " Give this to Veronica," handing her a present," I know she'll like it, and for you," handing her a rose," Merry Christmas Kat."

Once Vera took a break, he breathed out," That last kid needed a changing, why can't the parents change the damn diaper before hand?"

Scotty was examining Lilly's rose," Who might that be?"

" I don't know," knowing that it wasn't him that had sent this. Besides Scotty was still her best friend, dispite their little fling over thanksgiving weekend.

When Vera went back out, one kid threw up all over him. Needless to say afterwards, he came in with a load of gifts, as he then began dishing them out to everyone. Just then Stillman now armed with camera, handed it to another detective," Alright everyone stand together."

After several pictures were taken, Stillman held up both of his hands," The 24th everyone is to arrive at 4pm, stay unti late on the 26th."

Everyone glanced over at Vera, who was grinned," Did you sign all of our names," Kat glared.

Vera shrugged, "Oh what's the big deal, we're all together."

Just then the three of them left to change out of their costumes. When they all returned, the party now resume for the homicide division only. Though the big party was going to be at Jones this weekend, for now everyone continued to enjoy the small party.

However nobody had a clue what was to come of the Christmas squad dinner and New Year's eve. Surely it wasn't going to be going smoothly at all. Somehow Scotty indeed had a love but it was Christina whom had the charges dropped after, cooperating with the police.

He had been with her for quite sometime, but knew that Lilly probably wouldn't like it. Keeping his mouth shut, Scotty now heard Vera spilling the beans, " So Scotty I hear your back with Christina."

He glanced over at Lilly, whom didn't appear to be annoyed Once outside, he soon followed," Alright hit me with it!"

" What, you didn't tell me that my sister is back?"

Scotty sighed, "I was going to," seeing the look in her eyes, "Wait you don't care that I'm with her, last time you were shooting me daggers?"

Lilly smiled," I wasn't angry at you last time, I couldn't let the past go."

" Are you that's Lilly Rush speaking, or someone else?"Scotty joked.

" It's me, you should have told me. Chris isn't your sister, she's mine. You know what don't even talk to me Scotty!"

Now with a bitterness between them, Scotty knew he was wrong, yet knew all about her classic ice queen stares," I was going to tell you Lil, I wasn't going to hide it from you. Chris told me not to tell you yet."

" She has ever right to avoid me Scotty, but you knew this for how long?"

Scotty exhaled," A few months now," seeing her now storming off. He knew that she was mad only about the part about the lying, the one night stand thing was buried and now long-forgetten. Besides he felt stupid for being and idiot once again. Lying to his best friend and partner; had Scotty really lost his mind?


	6. Chapter 6

**December 17****th****- Jones Tavern**

Everyone was there, but certainly getting a bit drunk during the whole course of it. During one story, Scotty admitted that he had tricked Lilly into thinking that he was back with her sister; when she was still very much still missing. However she certainly over heard this, and immediately marched him outside. Her eyes were icy, before Lilly broke into a smile," Your such an idiot!"

" I got you there Lil," Scotty replied," I do know who sent the rose, but who addresses the card" Pook?"

Lilly froze in terror befor trying to snatch the card away, " Give me it Scotty!," before literally ripping the card out of his hand, "There's nothing on it?"

He grinned, "So who calls you Pook, or commonly known _Pooky_?", seeing how Lilly was this close to smacking his face.

" Shut it Scotty, you mentioning that word again," her words were making him laugh," I hate you," she replied jokingly.

Back inside, Vera was clearly having too much to drink," So I'm Santa right, bosses idea. I got these kids sitting on my damn lap crying and stinking at the sametime. Then out of the blue, some old guy hands me a rose, and tells me to give it to someone named,"Pook,", well I'm thinking that these guys a whack job."

Slamming down his shot glass onto the table, Vera was then handed another one," Until I realized that he was referring to Rush," causing just about every man in the tavern to chuckle, as Lilly now walked in.

" There's Pook now," seeing Lilly glaring at him.

Kat then interrupped, " All do respect who's been writing romantic stories lately," holding up one of the papers," Her legs were like silk, smooth and soft," seeing Jefferies trying to grab it out of her hand," Sounds like our Will Jefferies is doing some side writing when he's not being a detective."

" Give me that NOW!", he demanded, " What a man writes is none of your damn business!"

Vera groaned," Will pratically stays up all night typing out this sappy romantic fics, I can't think, I can't sleep with all that racket going on."

"How do you think I felt, after sleeping next to you?" Kat questioned," All due respect, you nearly kicked me off the bed during the middle of the night?"

While the two continued arguing back and forth, Scotty now handed Lilly a drink," So it was your dad, probably a good thing right?"

" Yeah, and a stupid joke as well. I can't even believe that I would ever fall for that joke?"

He smiled, before handing her something," Merry Christmas Lil," seeing the shocked look on her face," What I can't give my partner something?"

Shaking her head,Lilly looked at the nicely wrapped present, "You never do, in the seven years that we've been partners."

Very slowly, she pulled away the paper to discover a gold bracelet; enscribed in the middle was; _2003 partners. _

Lilly glanced up before alllowing him to put on the bracelet, before their hugged," Thanks, it means a lot to me," but clearly she was crying. Scotty had never seen her cry before," What, are you crying Lil?"

" I guess I never thought I was a good partner or friend to you."

He smiled, " You have always been one loyal friend, sister and partner to me Lil. Taught me how to be a better cop," seeing Lilly throwing the wrapping paper in his face.

" Your full of shit Scotty, I also got you something," his also was in a small nicer wrapped box. When Scotty opened the box, he saw that she had gotten him a watch with 2003 also enscribed inside," Guess we were thinking of the same thing."

Handing him an envelope, Scotty's eyes widened, inside was an IOU for tickets to opening day for the Philadephia Phillies game, " You actually are going to take me to the game?"

" Why not, were friends that's what friends do right?"

Scotty now hugged her," You really know how to make Christmas special Lil."

Just then the two heard the sound of Stillman and Jefferies singing to an old 40's song. Lilly barely could contain her laughter, of course the two men were slightly drunk; but it didn't really matter. Dispite everything, Scotty stood there offering his hand to Lilly. As the two danced, Vera pulled Kat onto the floor.

"Ouch, that was my foot VERA!," Kat exclaimed," Stop stepping on my feet!"

When Lilly and Scotty both returned to their tables, she continued watching both Stillman and Jefferies singing on stage, along now with Doherty, " That's a first, Doherty actually not breathing down the bosses throat;" seeing now Scotty lighting a cigar.

A little while later, Vera clearly was having way too much to drink when he began reciting the story about thanksgiving from hell.

"So we're cooped up in this house, all weekend. I'm telling you it was pathetic, the fights, and of course I get yelled out for accidently walking in on Rush when she was taking a shower," as the whistling increased. In fact several men, glanced over at Lilly.

Vera took another drink before speaking," Not to say that Rush wasn't all pleased, nothing compared to me catching her and her side kick partner in bed. You probably enjoyed her roping all over you didn't you Scotty!"

Scotty rolled his eyes," I never slept with my partner Nick, not like you who slept with Miller over there!"

Kat now threatened to hit Vera with her shoe, but he was daring enough to still talk," Sorry guys I rather not die tonight, but not to mention later on I'm forced to sleep down in the basement with; Will and Scotty. Had to sleep on a cot!"

" Until you broke the damn thing!", uttered Jefferies," Kept me up all night with that racket!"

Kat then took then microphone from him," I should now mention that Will over here is a romance writer," holding up several pieces of paper," He's printing out sheets of this."

" Give me that," Jefferies barked, before Kat stagged off.

As the hours went on by, it was clear that everyone there had too much to drink. Lilly had left early, due to having a bad headache. Scotty took her home before going back to his apartment, he knew that this Christmas was going to be yet another bad one from hell.

Somehow the festivites leading up to the three days Christmas at Stillman's was only going to worsen.


	7. Chapter 7

**December 21****st**

Today marked the first day of winter, already the air was cold and bitter. Lilly now decked out in a pair of boots, finally got up the nerve to actually go shopping for presents. Of course there was one woman who accidently rammed her with the end of her cart, then another one who practically grabbed the box right out of her hands.

Frustrated and angry, Lilly kept her cool, before buying all the gifts; complete with wrapping paper and tape. While in the middle of walking out, her eyes spotted a pair of boots. Lilly knew that she couldn't revisits, but she had ended up coming out with two boxes of boots; both on clearance.

The parking lot was a complete disaster, with people driving every which way; and not paying any attention to the pedestrians. Lilly was one of those drives, as she quickly tried to make her way out of the mall parking lot; while reminding her not to do this again; especially after work that is.

**December 24****th****- Christmas Eve**

This time everyone arrived together, but the next fight had erupted over ordering some Chinese food.

"Hell no, I'm ordering Kung Pao Chicken, "Kat said shooting Vera a look," Don't being taking it either."

"It's family style," seeing the look on her face. Lilly smiled before circling some large spare ribs, and pint of sweet and sour soup.

Scotty made a face," No way Lil, you can have the soup but not all of this."

"Then get me a pint of Sweet and sour soup with some spare ribs and an eggroll."

Vera now snatched the paper out of her hand, "So we have one order of Kung Pao Chicken, a pint of Sweet and Sour soup, 2 large spare ribs, 2 eggrolls, 2 things of pepper steak and 2 pints of wonton soup; with some chow mein; that's a lot."

Jefferies took the menu into his hands," How about everyone pitches in for this, nobody's just buying the whole meal, but someone's got to go and pick it up."

Everyone exchanged glances, as Vera continued to mutter underneath his breath, "Fine, Nick and I will go."

Once there, the men ordered what they would have also Stillman's as well. When they returned with the food, things seemed to get interesting. Lilly immediately opened the bag, and began eating the spare ribs. She didn't seem to notice that she already had sauce over her lips; her hands not to mention were covered in the sauce as well.

Finally hearing silence Lilly looked up," It's good," seeing Scotty motioning for her to wipe her lips.

Once she did that, she immediately opened up the pint of sweet and sour soup.

"Seems like Lil over there has an appetite," Jefferies grinned," Must have gotten one, during thanksgiving here."

Scotty felt uncomfortable, "You had to bring that up again Will, and Lil's just my friend."

"Just kidding with you," Jefferies said with a smile, just as Vera went to grab some of Kat's Kung Pao Chicken, before she slapped his hand away, before Scotty dipped his chopsticks into it.

"Did I ask you?"

Scotty grinned, before seeing Lilly putting down her spoon," Full yet Lil?"

"No, just was starved," not realizing just how fast she had eaten, "Do we have some Chinese tea here boss?"

Stillman chuckled softly, " Sorry Lil," looking at Vera," You two didn't order from the other restaurant?", seeing the name on the menu," I told you both I wanted the food to come from there."

Indeed Christmas Eve wasn't quite over yet…


	8. Chapter 8

During dinner, both Kat and Nick continued fighting over their meals, before Lilly accidently threw up all over the table. It was very unlike for her to do such a thing like this, but clearly she had simple eaten way too fast. Kat then quickly help Lilly up and upstairs, while the guys all looked at one another. Dinner now was ruined but, Scotty was the one who had cleaned everything up.

Around 8pm, while everyone had gone for a quick walk, Lilly remained in front of the fireplace; with a blanket draped around her. Scotty then sat down, handing her a cup of hot tea, " How you feeling?"

" Better, embarressed I can't believe that I did something like this," as she now sipped some tea

Scotty nodded softly," It's alright Lil, you did eat too fast. Should have slowed down."

"Yeah, I just was hungry," she replied while continuing to watch the fire," So where is everyone?"

He leaned forward," Out for a walk, boss is with them. I wanted to stay behind and make sure that you were alright. "

Lilly smiled softly, while sitting back on the couch," I just realized something, maybe it's like you had said about marriage not being in the cards. I am happier being single, maybe marriage isn't meant for me."

" I never heard you talk like this Lil?"

She exhaled softly," I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," as a wave of silence came over the two. For the most part it was fine, up until everyone had gotten back. Now Kat and Vera were both fighting over something, while Jefferies arged with Stillman. Scotty glanced over seeing that tommorrow probably would be a Christmas from hell, but yet at the sametime tried to remain postive.

"So everyone knows the drill, the bathroom down here is fixed."

Kat crossed her arms, " Good thing, just one more thing boss, Keep Vera downstairs."

"You liked it Miller," Vera grinned," and wild too," seeing that was making Kat cringing," Come on admit it," as he then followed her upstairs.

" What are you doing?" she asked," Get downstairs!"

Vera grinned as Kat tried to prevent him from walking into the bedroom," Leave me alone!"

" Just admit it and I'll leave."

Kat made a face," No way," throwing a towel at him, "Now leave," as she then slammed the door in his face.

Later on, Lilly tossed and turned in bed. She couldn't sleep, but it wasn't the fact that Christmas was tommorrow, but the sounds coming from the the neighbors were drunk, but the music was the problem.

She turned over once again, trying to find some sleep. However the music was only getting louder, from downstairs everyone was about ready to lose it big time.

It had gotten so bad that Vera went out in his boxers, "Hey keep it down buddy!"

The man looked at him," What are you white trash?"

"I'm a cop asshole," Vera snorted," It's 11pm, everyone inside of there," pointing to the house," Is trying to sleep, give it a rest will ya."

When Vera finally went back inside, Jefferies was awake," Next time put on some damn pants, your scaring them."

" Yeah," he mumbled before crawling back onto the sofa. As soon as Jefferies went downstairs, he heard the sound of Scotty talking loudly in Spanish in his sleep, throwing a pillow at him; Scotty awoke." Huh?"

" Quit your yabber Scotty, I Can't take it anymore."

The two men glanced over to see that Stillman was indeed snoring loudly," Lil and Kat must be in peace, not having to hear your spanish arguments and John's loud snoring."

Just then Vera came downstairs, " Only one bathroom open, the toliet down here isn't working."

Jefferies stammered,"Great you had to, why are you standing here telling me this, get back to bed!"

During the course of the night, Lilly was in the bathroom constantly; throwing up. She knew now that she had a stomach virus, and that the nausea wasn't about to go away anytime soon. Throughout the entire night she was constantly throwing up, not knowing that there was already a big fight downstairs.

Scotty had it with Vera big time," The window isn't open, just shut up!, before seeing Kat standing there with really bad bed hair," Problem?"

" No, is there any ginger ale, Lil's upstairs sick."

Scotty looked concerned, " How bad is she?"

" Enough to be in the bathroom throwing up, there was a stomach bug going around. Might have caught it," looking at the men," Now will everyone just shut up, I haven't slept with all this racket," before making a face at Vera, "Ugh, put some pants on!"

After unsuccessfully trying to find some ginger ale, Scotty grabbed his keys," I'll go, I saw a convience store nearby, pick up some tea as well."

" Thanks Scotty," Kat said looking over at Vera, " At least someone gives a damn about Lil."

Going out in the middle of the night wasn't on Scotty's agenda but he was a worried about Lilly. When he finally reached the store, he grabbed two bottles of ginger ale. Upon coming out his car was stolen, tired and angry; Scotty mentally kicked himself for forgetting his cell.

As he continued walking in the bitter cold, Scotty shivered badly; until rememebering that he did have his cell after all. It didn't take long for Kat to find Stillman's keys and use his car to pick him up. Upon coming back, Scotty managed to get in a few winks, yet wasn't prepared what was going to happen tommorrow on ; Christmas Day.


	9. A Christmas Day Disaster

**December 25****th****- Christmas Day**

Everyone awoke to the smell of coffee, mixing with the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Scotty was already up, and sitting by the fireplace, after an unsuccessfull last night's sleep. Just then he saw Kat sitting down," Where's Lil?"

" Sick in bed, she's got the stomach bug."

Scotty groaned, before getting up. After making some weak tea, he went upstairs seeing just how miserable Lilly was looking," I brought you some weak tea."

" Thanks," Lilly groaned," I knew that suspect was sick."

He shook his head," It could have been anyone Lil, " he said with a small smile," Merry Christmas," he said softly.

She breathed out," Just go downstairs, I'll be fine."

Downstairs, breakfast was ready as everyone sat down. Right away both Kat and Vera grabbed for one of the pancakes, " That one is mine Vera."

" Kindly remove your fork Kat," before Jefferies now reached over and took the pancake.

The two glanced at him," That was supposed to be mine," Vera murmured.

" If you two weren't bickering over one pancake I wouldn't have taken it."

Stillman glanced around the table," Looks like everyone slept where they were supposed to be."

" Except for Scotty, who went AWOL during the night. Probably some late night sex with Rush, " said Vera," Saccardo blabbed to me that she's pretty wild in bed."

At that point Stillman shot him a look, "Enough Nick."

Scotty continued eating," I went out to pick Lil up some ginger ale, that's all. You can check boss, I ain't sleeping with Lil."

Vera grinned," Yeah right, Scotty. That why the door upstairs was banging shut constantly?"

" That was the bathroom door Nick," Jefferies said chiming in," Didn't you hear Lil throwing up sick constantly, just up already."

When Kat finally had gotten off the phone, she sat back down seeing now Vera was wagging his eyebrows at her," Ugh, did you have to remind me?"

Just then Stillman looked up, "Alright no more of this bickering or what happened during thanksgiving. Can we please just knock it off?"

Shortly after breakfast, everyone crowded around the tree. Indeed there was a lot of presents, but slowly Stillman started handing out the presents. Kat squeeled in joy," Thank you boss," seeing the nice scarf that was inside of the box.

" I didn't buy that, Nick did."

Kat glanced over at Vera,"Thanks," but didn't say anything else. When Jefferies opened up his present he rolled his eyes, "Alright who got me a book on writing romance novels?"

The sound of Kat's laughter was one to be heard," Maybe it was Santa?"

Jefferies glanced over at Vera," You had to, didn't I tell everyone not to get me anything?"

" So Santa you didn't get me anything?"Scotty said," Have I been really bad?"

Vera groaned," Here," inside was two ties," That's not actually your real gift," as he then handed a box over to him. Inside was tickets to a basketball game, Scotty chuckled," Thanks, Nick."

Inside Vera's gift, everyone laughed. It contain the tie that Scotty had cut off of him, when he was sleeping on the office sofa. He groaned, before looking at the last gift," That for Lil?"

" Yeah, but I'll wait until she feels better," Stillman said, "Let's just keep it down."

For the most part, the day was going much smoother than on Thanksgiving, yet it didn't help that Kat was drinking a bit too much. By all means it was still the holidays, but her drinking was caused by Vera's antics.

Vera actually did one good thing, by bringing Lilly up at cup of broth later on. Just as she went to sip it, Lilly immediately spit it out," What are trying to do Vera, kill me with salt?"

He shrugged, "I just was trying to be helpful Rush, all I did was add a two bulilon cubes into hot water."

Lilly made a face," One would be enough,ugh," as she reached for a cold bottle of water. Just then she felt quesy, "you aren't going to throw up," Vera questions as he then saw her leaning over to throw up.

Nobody had ever seen Vera run so fast down the stairs. He puffed loudly," Rush just threw up again."

" She's sick Nick," Scotty said, " You didn't add two of those cubes?"

He shrugged, as Scotty groaned," I already had heated up some broth that wasn't salty, nice going. I'm sure Lil's pissed at you now."

Vera shook his head," I was trying to be helpful."  
"Not helpful when you do that," added Stillman, " For now on let us take care of Lil."

While he went into the kitchen to check on the turkey; yes they were having Turkey yet again; Scotty went upstairs to check on Lilly.

His hand now brushed against her forehead, " You feel warm, I'm going to look for a thermometer."

" You don't have to Scotty, I'm fine."

Scotty knew better before finding one in the bathroom, " Here, open Lil," as he then slid the thermometer underneath her tongue. They were more than partners; but best friends. Lilly was like the sister that Scotty had wished for a kid, but never had.

Finally when the therometer beeped, Scotty took it out, " No fever,you want me bring you up some no salt broth."

Giving him a small smile, Lilly nodded," Yeah, can you open a window. I could use some fresh air?"  
After he had done that, Scotty glanced back," Boss is serving Turkey again.

"Please don't mention any food to me Scotty," Lilly said," My stomach still hurts."

He nodded before heading back downstairs. On the stove, Scotty had already heated some broth before bringing it up to her. Lilly smiled," Thanks, I'm really sorry about dinner last night."

" You were sick, Vera's not even ranting on about that. Just that I think Will or Kat's going to kill him soon."

By the time that dinner was served, Stillman held up his wine glass," To the best squad in Philly, nobody can tear us apart, Merry Christmas guys."

As usual Kat and Vera went for the drumstick again as Kat now grabbed it, " Do I look like I'm your family," threatening him with a drumstick," Back off."

" Give it to me Kat," Vera said, as Kat now bit into the leg," I hate you."

" Same here," She said," Have a wing."

Vera groaned," I promised Rush that she can have the wings, " while eying the other turkey leg. Kat also grabbed that one, before she was knocked on the floor. Vera grabbed her, trying to get ahold of the leg, before Kat bit into it," Sorry, now get your hands off my ass!"

Vera grinned," That a thong your wearing?," seeing that it was showing. Kat's face turned red," You better quit now, or I am going to kill you!"

Upon getting up, Kat shot him a cold look," Just don't even look at me!"

Scotty now wiped the grin off his face,before Kat pushed Vera's head into the mashed potatoes. Jefferies grinned in amusement," So John you still want New Years Eve here?"

" I can imagine it be any different Will," he answered," before Vera removed his face. He then threw the gravy all over Kat," You happy now, you always said you like it dirty?"

" Ugh," before Kat grabbed one of her drumsticks, " Don't come near me!"

As Vera began chasing after Kat, before Kat slipped and fell on top of Vera. They both were breathing hard," Is that a drumstick in your hand, or your just happy to see me Miller?"

Vera pulled Kat forward, as he began kissing her passionately, just as all the guys came into the room," So it is true," before Kat now slapped Vera.

The baters continued even upstairs, Scotty went into the other bedroom to check on Lil," You feeling better?"

" A little, what's going on?"

" Kat and Vera, she did push his face into the mashed potatoes, before he threw gravy all over her," seeing the look of amusement on her face," Nothing that I would ever do to you."

Lilly shook her head,' No just the stupid idotic joke about Chris," before spashing her water bottle at him," Thanks for pulling that one!"

He looked up to see that she was smiling," I Thought you were going to kill me there?"

" No, but I might throw up on you."

" Lil," he warned, seeing the look on her face, " You are one pain in the ass sister."

Lilly grinned, before her smile faded, "Seriously, I am going to kill Vera. He's giving me one bad headache."

Out in the hall, Vera blocked Kat," Just admit it already."

" Alright, I fucked you and enjoyed it. Happy now," Kat said sarcastically,seeing the look on his face, "Did you really have to say It like that?"

Kat groaned," Fine, I enjoyed having sex with you," as she then said it loudly," NOW GET THE HELL OUT THE BATHROOM," with the door now slamming shut.

From inside the other room, both Scotty and Lilly each shared a look. The two knew what happened over thanksgiving was a mistake, but that already had admitted it to each other," I think Vera seriously needs to get a life."

" Second that, you and I are meant to siblings and friends, I promise to be better friend and brother to you from now on."

Lilly nodded," You can stay, I was watching some game show on TV."

While the two were watching that, Vera accidently walking into on Kat. This time only she was naked," DO YOU MIND," she yelled," Now I know what Lil must have felt like, at least Scotty isn't trying to get into her pants again," her eyes darting at him.

" Step aside, I need to take a shower."

Kat cringed, while behind the curtain, "Get out out NICK," as Stillman now stood there," NICK NOW!"

Once the door was closed, Stillman wasn't pleased," You will now clean up the whole downstairs, there's no reason to trash my house like this. Kat's going to help as well, you two have to learn your lesson," he said firmly.

Soon after both Kat and Vera were downstairs cleaning up the mess, both still bickering towards each other. Inside the kitchen the two continuing fighting.

Later on the squad gathered inside of the bedroom, as everyone watched more games shows. Of course Lilly knew the answers," I am right Scotty."  
He turned, " No you ain't Lil."

The host then announced it, as Scotty groaned, handing Lilly ten dollars. She had been keeping food down for awhile now, and was feeling a bit better," Don't play Miss. Little I'm so sick game on me Lil."

" Why my stomach still hurts, but it's from something else."

The men groaned," Did you really have to announce that Lil?" Jefferies said, " No way is anyone running out for those things."

Kat grinned," Like Tampons," seeing how Jefferies was cringing," It's not good having the stomach bug and your period at the same time."

Jefferies now moved away, so did Vera as well. Just then Lilly got up and walked downstairs, she wanted to lie by the fireplace. With the warmth of the fire, and the lights from the tree, she felt the both comforting her.

Glancing over Lilly saw that it was starting to snow for the first time. When the squad came downstairs, they also saw that, before seeing a certain blonde now curled up on the couch by the fireplace. Placing a garbage bag beside her, Stillman now covered with a blanket,before hearing Jefferies sneezing.

Indeed there was more to fun and disaster to come, especially the days leading up to New Years Eve and Day.


	10. Chapter 10

**December 26****th**

Everyone huddled into one car, except for Kat whom had already left very early this morning. While Stillman was driving, Jefferies was clearly not feeling too well. Lilly on the other hand, was still not feeling well. She already made plans to go see her doctor, regarding this stomach virus; inside she was glad that she had gotten her period. Not wanting to land up pregnant after the whole thanksgiving fiasco.

During the car ride, Jefferies continued shivering. He hated when he didn't feel well, but had wished that Vera wasn't still living with him. Except now he was in the back snoring up a storm, right next to Lilly.

In fact his head now rested on her shoulder, causing Lilly to groan, "Get off me," she whispered, as she saw were his hand was wondering. After smacking it away, she then pinched his nose. This got Vera to wake up, before realizing what he almost had done, "Rush," he grumbled, "You woke me up."

"Just move over, your crowding me," she whispered, before belting him in the stomach, "Sorry," feeling the chills rushing up and down her spine.

Scotty now glanced over," I think you better pull over, think Lil's going to be sick again boss."

Once the car had stopped, Lilly got up and bent over. She didn't care that she had gotten sick on the side of the expressway, boy did she feel extremely miserable.

Stillman had to help her back into the car," I'm taking you to a walk in clinic Lil; you need to be seen by a doctor."

After dropping everyone off at their apartments, Stillman then took Lilly down to a clinic. He of course waited in the waiting room. Inside of the examination room, the doctor now came in," So you been having the nausea that comes with the stomach virus?"

Lilly nodded

"Any fever?"

"No, I just got over having the flu, two weeks ago. Just been nauseas and experiencing the chills."

As the doctor continued his exam on her, outside Stillman now had to deal with a screaming baby. He cringed wondering why the parent had to be on the phone instead of trying to soothe the child. Then another child began running around the room, messing everything up. He rolled his eyes, except when the other one; just happened to throw up all over his shoes.

When Lilly finally came out, he now glanced up, but while driving back to her place. She shivered," It's just a bad case of the stomach virus, I probably shouldn't be at work," knowing that she needed to rest.

**December 27th**

What Jefferies thought he was coming down with, wasn't even the case. He wasn't thrilled that Vera was indeed coming down with something, but Kat was clearly now avoiding him.

Scotty glanced at his partner's empty desk," Lil's still coming to the party boss, she seems to be better. So where is it?"

"In Vermont, some retired cop gave me his keys for this cabin," Stillman said, seeing everyone looking at him," Look one more time guys; I promise nothing will happen next year."

Everyone groaned, Kat sighed, and "I'll bring the drinks, like the alcoholic stuff, "grabbing a piece of paper, "C'mon everyone write something down on what they are going to bring."

When Lilly received the news on this she groaned, however it was the last time that Stillman would do something like this. She wondered if this was such a good idea, in the first place.

**December 30****th**

With everyone now taking two cars, they arrived at this cabin in a nice area. Of course the ground was covered in snow, but still it was nice sight. Lilly now was feeling better, and wearing the stylish new boots that she bought for herself.

She knew that the doctor was indeed wrong, but just as everyone now settled in the cabin; Stillman passed out some bourbon. When he placed the album that contained pictures from the Thanksgiving from hell weekend, everyone groaned loudly.

One picture in particular, made both Scotty and Lilly feel very uncomfortable, as she then grabbed the photo and tore it up. She never wanted to think about how she once had had sex with her partner, but Scotty was in an agreement as well.

When Kat found a certain photo, she cringed," You took this picture of us?" her eyes looking at Vera furiously," What did I say?"

"You asked me to take it,"

"Didn't mean that I wanted everyone to see it."

Everyone was silent, before Kat had realized what she had said," I was drunk alright."

Vera held up a photo," You didn't appear to be drunk here?", grinning at her," Kat Miller one sexy homicide detective," before holding up one of Lilly,"Hmm I've never seen Rush clad in only lingerie before."

Lilly's eyes widened," Give me that!" she snapped before taking the photo out of his hand," You took this one didn't you," Seeing him grinned, " What else do you have?"

After grabbing the photos, she then proceeded to throw them away, "No more Nick, you understand?"

The rest of the pictures were normal, but until another one surfaced of Lilly in the shower. Her face turned beet red; Scotty looked away," You purposely took those pictures of her?"

"C'mon you also saw her naked."

"That was a mistake, we both knew it was," Scotty said," I don't think of Lil like that, she's also happens to be my best friend."

By now Lilly was fuming, "Who else saw them?" she demanded," Fuss up Nick, NOW" her eyes growing intense.

Vera shrugged, "No one Rush, "grinning at the one of her naked, before it was snatched away by Lilly," You took the joy out that one."

The other pictures were memorable, but then when they came to the pictures from the party at work; everyone cracked up laughing," That's one Bad Santa," Kat said," But Lil looks really beautiful here," showing the one with her dressed up as the helper," No wonder why everyone was looking at you."

" You weren't bad looking yourself Kat, I kind of wanted you to sit on my lap," seeing Kat shooting him a cold look," Oh come on, I didn't look that bad as Santa."

"No but the kids loved you," Scotty grinned," One I recalled threw up on you?"

Vera groaned, "You had to mention that, good thing that I didn't have any kids."

"I think both you and Kat made a big scene during Christmas dinner over a damn drumstick," Jefferies said while taking another sip," While poor Lil was sick in bed, good thing she missed it."

Lilly wasn't paying any attention; instead she was doing the salt-shaker trick instead, before glancing upward, "We boring you?"

"No," she said with a smile," I, I heard what you said. All that over a drumstick, Vera's head getting pushed in the potatoes and Kat getting gravy all over her. That's one dysfunctional Christmas Dinner, not to mention Vera bringing me an extremely salty broth up to me."

Stillman now chuckled," Tomorrow is New Year's Eve, tonight the same rules apply. We don't have much room as we did back at my place. No one is to complain."

When everyone settled into where they were going to sleep downstairs, Jefferies slept on one of the blow up mattresses, while everyone else slept in sleeping bags. Kat and Lilly were soon asleep on the two couches, but that was short lived.

"I can't take it anymore," this floor is hard as a rock," Vera said

Without opening up her eyes, Lilly groaned," You want to trade."

"Go back to sleep Lil," Scotty murmured

Jefferies turned over," This isn't comfortable either, just be quiet everyone."

Between Vera's constantly banging on the floor, Lilly soon got frustrated and put on her I-pod, of course that sent Scotty into complaining mode, "TURN THE DAMN THINGOFF LIL!"

No answer

"HEY LIL," as he hurled a pillow at her.

This got Lilly to sit up, "What do you want Scotty?" she hissed.

"Turn the I-pod off I don't need to hearing you wild rock music, just go to sleep already."

Lilly shook her head," How can I possibly sleep with Vera complaining constantly?"

"JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU, "Jefferies yelled," LIL JUST TURN THE DAMN OFF AND SHUT UP!"

There was now silence in the room, as Lilly now turned off her I-Pod and went back to sleep. Around 11pm, Scotty was laughing while speaking in Spanish while he was dreaming. Vera groaned before getting up, he soon found a spot that was comfortable and fell asleep.

In fact Jefferies now got up, not knowing that Vera was asleep in the bathtub, he turned on the water and pulled back to the curtain.

"NICK, WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING IN THE DAMN SHOWER?"

Vera looked away," Why do you want to take a shower this late at night?"

"Cause I want to, now scram,"

Vera wouldn't budge, until Jefferies aimed the shower head on him," DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?"

In the living room, everyone groaned except for Lilly whom was in a deep sleep.

"Who the hell sleeps in the bathtub?" Kat questioned.

Scotty sighed, as he then heard the tiny murmurings coming from his partner," Lil talking in her sleep again?"

"Yeah it's getting on my nerves."

Inside of the bathroom, Jefferies was bleary-eyed and wanting to sleep, "Just get out Nick, I'm not asking you again."

"No take one tomorrow morning Will, I'm sleeping here tonight."

Indeed New Years Eve was only going to get much worse than this…


	11. Chapter 11

**December 31****st****- New Years Eve**

New Years Eve night wouldn't be the same without alcohol, and there was plenty on it. Of course, everyone was drinking, and bickering. Of course, Lilly and Kat were each drinking some apple martinis, while watching the guys argue while playing poker. When Vera got too heated up over the game, he and Scotty stood up arguing before going outside into the bitter cold.

Vera now pushed Scotty down in the snow, before falling down as well. As the men continued fighting, Lilly came out holding a martini glass in her hand," Are you guys finished with your mini roping yet?"

The two now looked up,as Scotty gave him a twenty dollar bill, before getting up. Just as he was walking up to the door, he felt someone pelting him with a snowball. Turning around, Lilly stood there innocently, before he picked up some snow," You better run Lil."

When the snowball was finally made, Scotty's arm now raised, as Lilly stood there," Your not going to throw it at me?"

" Oh yes I am Lil."

Just then Lilly was hit with a snowball, she turned around to see that it was Vera; before being hit by another snowball.

Grabbing up some snow, she quickly formed one, before hurling it at Scotty, then at Vera. She now remembered that she shouldn't have drank so much ,prior to this. Of course by now, Lilly was tipsy before momentary losing her balance but didn't realize just how deep the snow was and fell into into the snow.

Glancing over, Scotty had also had fallen. The two smiled at one another," C'mon I'll help you help," Scotty said as he slowly got himself up, before pulling Lilly up as well.

Of course she was tipsy from drinking, as he helped her into the cabin.

Once Lilly had changed, she was back to drinking in the kitchen. Kat was making another martini; this time a bit stronger," To us girls, another new year in Homicide," as the two now clinked their glasses, before Lilly's eyes widened, " Strong."

Actually strong was pretty good, as the two came out into the living room. Already they were playing a game of truth or dare, but with alcohol.

Of course it was Vera's turn," I never ate any of the donuts that boss had brought in last week."

" That is a lie, I saw you sneaking in a few into that large mouth of yours," Kat said.

" Truth or Dare Miller."  
Kat knew if she picked dare, she knew what Vera might make her do," Truth."

" Admit that you have a thing for me."

"Wait a minute, I think you have it backwards. You have a thing for me not the other way around."

Scotty grinned, " She's right, except for what happened on thanksgiving."

" You had to bring that back up," Kat said," Yeah okay here's a truth question for you Scotty. You ever still think about the night that you had sex with Lil?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm sure that Lil doesn't either."

Lilly took another sip of her drink," No, but the whole time I was fantizing about Eddie," not realizing what she had just said.

" So sleeping with Lil was mistake."

Scotty took another swing of his beer," Yeah It was, and I don't have a thing for her. Unlike like that guy Louie in the bombsquad."

"*Louie Amante*!", Vera squeeled," That guy has thing for Lil?"

" I think Lil does as well."

Lilly's face was turned scourned," I don't a * thing*, for it I'm still in love with Eddie."

" Admit it Lil, your smiling," Scotty said," Always have a smile for Louie."

Everyone laughed loudly, before Vera finished his scotch," Not what I heard coming from Saccardo, I heard one night he taped her while they were having sex," seeing Lilly's eyes looking directly at him," That's all I have to say."

However the more that Lilly had drank, clearly it was getting amusing," Some partner I have, he has this one night stand in Tennessee with another cop, before that bangs my sister. Then he punched out that guy at the playground."

" Ithink you better stop drinking there Lil," Scotty said.

Lilly shook her head," I'm fine Scotty, stop pretending like you care. You didn't care after I was shot, no you were just fucking the former ADA Thomas instead."

" I did care Lil, what's your point?"

She shook her head before reached for the glass, before accidently spilling it. At this point Scotty took the glass away from her, "No more Lil!"

"What am I my mother?" She yelled, before splashing Scotty face with his own beer, " You happy now?"

.

**Two hours later…**

As the clock now neared twelve, the tv was on as everyone was beginning to count down to the new year. Once it hit midnight, everyone hugged, as Scotty now glanced over to see Lilly passed out on the couch. After covering her with a blanket, he then whispered softly," Happy New Year Lil."

In the other room, both Vera and Kat were now passsed out on the bed. As Jefferies grinned softly," Looks like those two might be in for some rude awakening."

Stillman shook his head, " Just let them sleep it off, " before seeing Scotty fast asleep on the floor. Somehow Stillman covered Scotty with a blanket, as he and Jefferies now went to bed.

Nobody knew what it would be like the next morning for everyone who had drank the night prior…


	12. Chapter 12

By the time that the squad had come back from the New Years Eve bash, they knew that even after suffering from bad hangovers that it actually wasn't such a bad thing. Except for Lilly and Scotty whom were still bantering even from the car ride home.

Jefferies groaned, "Are you two ever finished with your arguments?"

"Yeah, I don't know about Scotty here," Lilly said.

"Oh come on Lil, It was meant as a joke," Scotty replied, "That ice queen crap needs to stop, I wasn't even the one who did it."

Lilly then turned and shot him a long, cold look, "You deliberately pouring cold water over my head, while I was showering. You're an idiot!" before she stormed off and into the break room.

Scotty sighed, as Jefferies shook his head, "Not to mention that Lil was suffering from a bad hangover."

"The water wasn't that cold Will, it was warm."

"Not to Lil and why were you even in the bathroom?"

He then paused to look at the number on his phone," It's not what I think Will, I didn't even see her. I ain't into see Lil again naked; we're a friend that's all."

Just then Scotty heard the sound of Lilly's footsteps coming closer," When's the joke going to stop?"

" What joke Lil, about the coffee. Ask the prankster Vera, I got here the same time you did."

As she glanced over at Vera, her eyes narrowed," Next time don't make such strong coffee, I don't need any?"

Once Lilly had stormed out, the men all glanced at one another," PMS again?"

" Yeah, she's just angry cause she woke up with hungover and her period," Scotty said, " That to her was one back New Years Eve morning. At least I wasn't like you Nick, Kat almost killed you."

Vera groaned, " Don't remind me, I can still feel where where she took a hand to my face. How come both boss and Will got back earlier than we all did?"

" You really want to go there Nick, that's what you call ill advised," Scotty said," That car ride back was hell enough."

" Yeah especially with your squabbling bit with Lil, gave me on hell of a headache. Did anyone tell you that you two fight like siblings?"

Scotty groaned as Lilly now walked back to her desk. Just then they both heard themselves moaning and groaning in pleasure, before seeing Vera grinning at both of them, " Turn it off Nick!"

"Why it appears that Lil was quite the sexy kitten that night."

The look on Lilly's face displayed both horror," TURN IT OFF," she yelled before Stillman open the door to his office," ENOUGH, TURN OFF THE TAPE AND GIVE IT TO LIL!"

He then proceeded to call his entire squad into his office, after the door had been shut; Stillman took off his glasses.

" I know that thanksgiving was a disaster and Christmas was as well. Without mentioning any specfics, I have to say this was a bad idea to begin with. You were a big hit with the kids as Santa Nick, but Doherty hada bad problem with the way that both Kat and Lil were dressed."

Kat rolled her eyes, before spotting a photo of both her and Vera fighting over a drumstick on Christmas.

" Just know that I've locked the albums away, but what I don't want to ever happen again is any of my squad on tape having sex without their permission."

Vera nodded, " I guess I have to take it off you tube, " he groaned, which had almost made Scotty lash out at him," C'mon all you hear is Rush moaning and gasping in pleasure. Except for when she probably made Scotty moaned extremely loud."

" Enough Nick, just deleted it now!," as Stillman now followed him out as they both made their way towards a desk.

From inside the office, Lilly was utterly embrassed, but at the same time Scotty was as well," Get rid of it Lil, I don't want to be reminded of that. We were both out of line."

Later on that night at Jones Tavern, Stillman now held up his glass of Champange, "To the new year, to our squad, and to a very bad December to Remember."

While everyone took a sip, Vera now spoke," What about the your forth and July bash you haven't told us about Boss?"

Just then Lilly spit out her champagne, as everyone chuckled. Indeed this was a very memorable December to remember.

The end….


End file.
